A house full of Danno
by cassfear84
Summary: There is not one room in this house which doesn't remind me of you, Danno. Of us.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0 and I'm not making any profit.

**Author's note:** The timeline doesn't really correspond to the show because I needed to make it work for the story. Also, I got Steve's home address from S1E9 Po'ipu.

A house full of Danno

Danny stared at the man in front of him and thought, not for the first time, that McGarrett had lost his mind. Maybe he'd been shocked that Danny wanted to move out. Maybe he really hadn't seen it coming. Had he really expected to come back from Japan to find Danny waiting for him like a puppy? No, even Steve couldn't be that arrogant. He had to have known what his leaving was going to do to their relationship, that Danny would feel heart-broken and abandoned, that it would be the last straw which would finally give him the determination to break it off before he was left with nothing but a coffin.

Yet, they had been arguing about this for the better part of an hour and Danny was starting to feel like Steve wasn't taking him seriously.

"You heard me, Danny" Steve stated, pushing the papers towards the blonde over the kitchen island. "I'm moving out. You're staying here."

Danny sighed and shook his head at his now ex-boyfriend. This was getting out of hand.

"No, Steve. This is your house. I'm the one who's moving out."

Danny crossed his arms and pursed his lips. During the course of their relationship, Steve had learnt that it signified Danny's refusal to bulge.

"This isn't up for debate, Danny. The house is yours. I'm leaving."

The way the SEAL said '_yours' _made Danny do a double take.

"What?" was all he managed to express, although he was pretty sure his body language was doing the rest for him.

Steve nodded and pointed to the papers. "The house is yours, Danno. The deed's in your name alone."

The detective's hands flew to the papers laid in front of him, eyes scanning the writing to verify what he'd just been told. Sure enough, Daniel Williams was the sole owner of the property on 2727 Piikoi St.

"What?" this time, it came out barely a whisper. He couldn't believe his eyes. His hands went to his hair and he had to lean on his elbows to stay standing. "What the hell did you do, Steven?"

"I put your name in the deed, Danny. There really isn't more to it"

Danny looked up, confusion clear in his face.

"This is your home!"

"Now it's yours" Steve replied calmly. Now that Danny thought about it, he was way too calm for the situation.

"What about Mary?" he tried, there had to be a way to revert this. No way was he going to accept Steve's house!

"I bought Mary's share when you moved in with me" he shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

Danny banged his fists on the counter. "This is your home, Steven! You can't just give it to me."

"I just did."

And as if that were the end of the conversation, Steve turned to the fridge and took out a couple of beers. Danny watched him, feeling like he was in a different dimension. Danny had broken up with Steve three days prior. They had continued to live under the same roof because it had been Danny's weekend with Grace and they hadn't wanted to upset her. Today, Danny had driven Grace back to Rachel's and, on returning, he'd found Steve, bag in hand, waiting for him, with the papers on the kitchen island. As soon as the blonde had walked through the door, the SEAL had stated that he was, in fact, moving out. He'd found an apartment and he was ready to go, as soon as Danny signed the papers.

Now, watching him sipping from his Longboard, Danny couldn't help but wonder why Steve was really doing this. So he asked. He expected some bullshit answer, an evasion or even a joke. He was not expecting Steve to choke on his beer, his eyes watering but not from the incident. Was he about to cry?

"I never thought of this as home since I came back to Hawaii, until you moved in with me," he replied, his voice lower than usual, eyes locked on his own, nothing but acceptance in his stance, "and it's not going to be home once you leave."

"So you're just going to give it to me? As what, a parting gift?" Danny stood up straight and started pacing. He was getting pissed off. "So what? You think that just because you give me a house I'm gonna forgive you? That we're gonna be fine? That you can..."

"No, Danny!" Steve interrupted him, throwing his hands up. "That's not it at all!"

"What is it then, Steven? Cause I sure as hell don't get it."

Steve swallowed. For the first time since they'd met, he looked broken. Not physically, but spiritually. He looked defeated. And Danny hated himself for doing this to him, but he wasn't going to let Steve abandon him again, not matter how much he loved the crazy super SEAL.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Danno? How can you ask me to live in a house that screams your name?"

"It's your home, Steven!" Danny said yet again. And this time, Steve fixed him with a hurt look.

"Not without you."

Taking advantage of the fact that Danny seemed speechless, Steve decided to continue. "There is not one room in this house which doesn't remind me of you, Danno. Of us." He laughed bitterly and closed his eyes. "How am I supposed to get over you? You want me to go to the garage, where we met for the first time? Or do you want me to drink a beer out in the lanai, where we became friends? Sit on the very same couch where you were sleeping when I realized I was in love with you? Sleep in our bed? Only you won't be there next to me!"

Danny looked down. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't look at Steve in the eyes and not feel for him. He did. He loved him. But he couldn't give in now. He had to be strong and get away from him before it was too late.

The blonde looked up when he felt Steve's had on his shoulder. His voice was quiet again, gentle, like he was talking to a frightened child.

"I love you more than anything, Danno. You and Gracie are my life. I knew when I left that it would be a problem. I knew you might not forgive me. But I had to do it, Danno. I had to get him out of the way. I had to make sure you and Gracie wouldn't get hurt because of me. So I understand why you don't want me anymore. But I won't stay here alone. You and Gracie deserve a home. You two can make it work together. I can't make it happen on my own."

With that, Steve puts his arms around Danny and held him for a moment. Danny didn't allow himself to close his eyes, to breathe in the scent that was all Steve, to get comfort from those strong arms that had always made him feel so safe. He stood there, not returning the embrace, gaze fixed on the fridge on the other side of the room.

Steve finally let go, and the blonde released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He watched him pick up his bag and leave.

Danny was frozen in place and it wasn't until he heard the front door close that he allowed himself to break down and cry for the first time since he decided to break up with Steven J. McGarrett.


End file.
